Natsu's pain
by Anime Gurl Lover
Summary: Lucy dies while giving birth to her twins, a girl named Rosalie and a boy named Luke. After seven years past since Lucy's death, Rosalie began to have some changes. She soon finds out about the deadly power within her. Hope you all like it!
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail

_Midnight_

Everyone in Fairy Tail was waiting outside of Lucy's apartment. Lucy laid in her bed screaming in pain. Natsu sat beside her holding her hands, hoping for the twin babies to come out safely. The doctor that they called over (they didn't want to go to hospital) got the two babies out. She wrapped them both in a blanket and handed them to Lucy and Natsu. The older one was a girl with pink hair and hazel brown eyes. The younger boy had blonde hair and black eyes.

"There so cute, Natsu!"

"Yeah, they are"

Then started to feel dizzy and she was getting extremely pale.

"What's wrong with her!?" Natsu screamed at the doctor the doctor looked up.

"I'm not sure. She won't stop bleeding. I don't think she's going to make it."

Then Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand. Begging her to not leave him.

"Natsu, if I don't make it can you promise me one thing?"

"Don't say that Luce."

"But if I don't then just promise"

"Ok. But you won't die. I won't let you"

"I want you to promise me that you will not hate our son and daughter no matter how much they remind you of me. I want you to live happily with the children. Also give my keys to the child that has my celestial magic."

Natsu nodded as he cried.

"Please don't cry, Natsu" Lucy said as she started crying.

"Lucy, please don't leave me. Not yet. Not ever."

"I'm sorry Natsu, but goodbye"

Then Lucy's eyed slowly closed, her head fell towards the side, and her hands fell out of Natsu's. The doctor looked up at him and told him that she couldn't do anything, she didn't know what was wrong. Natsu nodded and the doctor left. He cried there hugging Lucy. After a few minutes he picked up Lucy's celestial keys, put them in his pocket, and carried the two babies outside. Everyone looked at Natsu confused.

"What, What happened to Lucy. Natsu is Lucy alright"

"No, she died"

Everyone looked sadly at Natsu. Then Levy, Wendy, Juvia and some of the other guild members started to cry. Then everyone went home. Natsu stayed at Lucy's apartment for a while and went home with the two babies.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes or anything. I was really busy and typed this up really fast so I'm not sure if there are any mistakes. But I still hope you like it._

_Lucy's Funeral_

Everyone stared sadly at the grave where Lucy laid. Levy hugged Gajeel, Juvia hugged cry and everyone else hugged and cried. Natsu stood there holding the two babies in his arm crying. After mourning for Lucy's death everyone went home except for Natsu. He stood there looking at the grave.

"Lucy, I wish you would still be here with me and that you would be able to see the children grow up."

Then Happy tugged on Natsu's clothes and told him it was time to go home. Natsu went home and told Happy to look after the babies while he went to Lucy's apartment to look for anything he forgot to grab. When he got to her apartment he went in and walked to her desk. Lucy's notebook was on the desk with her letters to her mom that she wrote. He picked up the notebook and all of the letters and went home. When he got there he went straight to his desk and flipped the notebook to the last page.

The day I found that I was pregnant with twins I was so happy. I can't wait to see what they look like. If they're both girls then I want their names to be Rosalie and Stella. If they're both boys than Luke and Subaru. If they're a boy and a girl then Rosalie and Subaru. I can't wait to see them and raise them with Natsu. Then we will be a happy family! I hope one of them has celestial magic. Then I can give my celestial keys to him or her. Well it's getting late now so I'll write more next time.

Then Natsu smiled and went to the babies. He went to the girl and said "Your name is Rosalie!"

The two babies giggled. Then he went to the boy and said "Your name is Subaru!"

The two babies looked at him and giggled some more after a while they fell asleep and Natsu smiled and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys. I've been really busy these days and haven't posted much. I'll try to post something every week. Hope you all like my story!**

Fairy Tail

_7 years later_

Rosalies POV

When I woke up I found Subaru not by my side? I must have slept in I thought. I quickly got dressed and was about to walk out of the room when someone called my name.

"Rosalie, we need to talk"

This was definitely not my brother's voice. It was a girl's voice and I didn't know whose. I cautiously turned around and was just about to scream when I saw a girl that had brown eyes and big breasts. I stood there looking at her. She was a bit transparent. I could look right through her (a bit). Is this a type a magic or am I dreaming, cause people aren't transparent. Are they? She also strangely looks like my mother in the photograph in dad's room. Weird. I thought to myself.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I am a ghost and I am your mother. I know this is a lot to take in but trust me. I know."

"You're my what?"

"Your mother"

"Ok. Why are you here?"

"To tell you your magic. Rosalie you have a type of dark/void magic. It's a type of dragonslayer like Natsu but it always you to see the died, see who's going to die in the future, use a dark fire, and bring back the died, if you die. Subaru has celestial magic like me. He can call out any celestial spirit using a key."

"Why couldn't you have told me when I was younger? Why now? And wow my magic is evil. Am I evil?"

"Rosalie your magic is not evil. Also your magic just, I guess you could say activated. You didn't have magic until now. You need to train hard to be able to control your magic. Also give Subaru my celestial keys. It's under Natsu's pillow. I have to go now. Bye sweetheart."

Then she disappeared. I ran into dad's room and looked under the pillow. There was a little pouch full of golden and silver keys. I put the pillow back down and ran to Subaru. Subaru was playing with Gajeel and Levy's kid, Satoshi and Juvia's and Gray's kid, Kasumi and Yuki.

"Hey Rosalie!"

They all called out.

"Hi guys. Can I talk to Subaru? Privately"

Then I grabbed Subaru's arm and pulled inside to dad's room. I took the celestial keys and gave them to him.

"Subaru I know you think it's weird that I know where mom's key is and that I'm given it to you but… I saw our dead mom. She was a ghost and she talked to me. She told me that you had celestial magic and that I had a type of dark dragon slayer magic."

"Wow that is amazing! That's so cool Rosalie. You can see dead people and you have dragonslayer magic!"

"You believe me?"

"Of course. I think I'm going to call out Leo the lion"

"Don't not in here Subaru"

But it was too late.

"Open the gate to the lion. Leo!"

Then Leo popped right in front of us.

"You called kid?"

"Woow it actually worked. Did anyone see that?"

"Yeah I did, dimwit"

"That's mean Rosalie."

Leo looked at us confused. I introduced myself to him and so did Subaru. I explained to him that Subaru only wanted to try to open the celestial gate and didn't actually need him. Then he said goodbye and went away. When we got downstairs dad came in the house.

"Hey Rosy. Hey Subaru."

"Hi daddy"

Then we ran and hugged him. We went outside and said goodbye to Satoshi, Kazumi, and Yuki. Then we went in and talked to dad. Subaru told him everything. About the celestial magic and me seeing mom. Natsu smiled and told us to go to bed. Then he called Happy to tuck us in so he could do something. Happy put me and Subaru to bed. Then we slowly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry if there is any spelling mistakes I was really busy this weekend and finished everything today. Hope you like it!**

_Lucy's Grave_

Subaru's POV

When I woke up I saw that Rosalie had already gotten dressed and went downstairs. I quickly got dressed and went downstairs.

"Subaru hurry up. Did you forget that today we're going to the guild for the first time!" Rosalie said as I ran downstairs.

"Sorry"

Then I grabbed my celestial keys and ran to Rosalie and dad.

"Hey Subaru, are you excited to go to the guild and meet everyone?"

Yeah of course, dad"

Then we ran to the guild. When we got inside the guild, everyone was drinking and laughing. Satoshi, Kazumi, and Yuki were there too. Me and Rosalie ran to them and started playing as dad talked to the guild master and his other friends. The guild master came up to us and smiled.

"Hey, children my name is Makarov"

"Hi Gramps" Me and Rosalie said at the same time smiling.

"Natsu your kids are just like you and Lucy" Makarov said as he and Natsu walked to his other friends.

Natsu's POV

"Subaru, Rosy. Let's go visit your mother's grave"

"Sure dad" They said in unison.

Then they grabbed my hand and we ran to Lucy's grave. When we got there, there was a big statue of her smiling in a dress. The kids looked at the grave and stared at the statue. Rosalie seemed to have a dark aura around her. It looked like she was in a bad mood or she was very sad.

"Rosy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

Then she walked away.

Rosalie's POV

Anger, Sad, Hurt, Terror, Loneliness, Hate, Vengeance. These were most the feelings that I am getting from the ghosts around here. I looked around me and saw dozens of ghosts circling me and grabbing me.

"Stop it. Leave me alone"

"What have we done to deserve this?" The ghosts said as the kept on circling me.

Then all of a sudden darkness surrounded me. No one was here, it was just me and the dark emptiness. I curled up into a ball and started crying.

Subaru's POV

"Rosalie are you ok?" I asked

But she didn't answer me. Instead she burst into flames. A black flame started to cover her and everything around us. Then she grabbed me by the neck and started choking me. Then dad ran over and grabbed me.

"What's wrong with you Rosalie!" Dad screamed.

But Rosalie didn't react. Then she threw a dark fire ball at dad but he easily dodged it. Then I called out all ten of the celestial spirits. It used up a lot of my energy but I was still able to fight.

"Guys help me fight my sister. She's out of control and be careful!"

Then all of the celestial spirits started to fight my sister. After a while I saw my sister concentrating on my dad and the celestial spirits and left her back unguarded. I ran up to her and pushed her to the ground.

Rosalie's POV

It's so lonely in here I thought but then I saw a light in the distance and someones voice.

"Snap out of it Rosalie! Wake up!"

"Subaru. NOOOO!"

"AHHHH!"

Subaru? It must be him I have to get to him. Then I stood up and started to run to the light. Then everything became clear. I saw my brother laying in my dad's lap.

"Rosalie… It's ok… I forgive you…"

Then he smiled and his eyes slowly closed and his head fell to the side. My dad started to cry and so did I. The celestial spirits looked sad and all disappeared one by one. Then I slowly remembered what happened and what I did, later that day we carried my dead brother to the guild and told them what happened. Everyone looked sad for the rest of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter is a little short but the next one will be longer. I also typed this up really quick so if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes I am really sorry. Hope you like it!_

Fairy Tail

_Subaru's Funeral_

Natsu's POV

This was just like Lucy's funeral. Everyone mourned for Subaru's death. It was a sad day for Fairy Tail. Everyone looked sadly at the statue of Subaru and Lucy. Subaru's grave was right next to Lucy's. Rosalie hugged me and kept on whispering.

"I'm so sorry Subaru. I never ment for this to happen."

I hugged Rosalie even tighter when I heard her whisper these words. When everyone was about to leave, Makarov came up to me.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Natsu. But I have something I need to give you that might help Rosalie control her magic better."

"What is it Gramps?"

"Here take this. Read it and teach Rosalie the things inside."

Then he walked way. I took the book and looked at it. The cover was black and it said Dark Magic's on it. Later me and Rosalie went home. Things had gotten even lonelier since Happy had to leave to live with Carla to take care of his own kids. I tucked Rosalie in bed and went to the counter to red the book. When I opened the book there was a bookmark. I opened the book up to the page of the bookmark and read the title of the chapter: Void Dragonslayer Magic.

Then I started to read the whole chapter. After an hour or so I knew exactly what magic Rosalie had and what she can do with it. I can't let her use the resurrection spell. She will die if she does and I can't let that happen to her. I can't lose anyone else. I hid the book somewhere safe so she won't know how to use the Resurrection magic. Tomorrow I will train her to use her magic and control it. Then I walked to my room and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Fairy Tail

_Rosalie's Dream_

Rosalie was about three years old. She was running around in large forest. Natsu and Subaru were calling for her but she ignored him and kept on venturing the woods. When she looked behind her to see if Natsu and Subaru was still chasing her and she fell down a steep ditch.

"Owww. That hurt" Rosalie said as she rubbed her head. Then she looked around and saw no way out. She kept on walking forward until she came across a cave. Rosalie was curious to see what was inside the cave so she cautiously started to walk into the cave when she got to a dead end she saw a black lacrima on the floor.

"What is this?"

Then she bent down and touched it. Before she knew what happened the lacrima somehow went inside her body and changed her magic. She was normally going to have the same magic as Natsu but when she touched the black lacrima a dark magic seeped in and changed her magic into a dark magic. Then Rosalie fainted. After an hour or so she finally woke up. She looked around and saw that she was at home lying in her bed. Natsu and Subaru sat in a chair next to the bed.

"Wha…What happened?" Rosalie said.

"We found you lying on the floor in a cave." Subaru said.

"Thank god you're alive!" Natsu said as he went over and gave Rosalie a big hug. Then Natsu told them to go back to bed and get some rest. Then he told them never to leave the house ever again, but they were allowed to play in front of the house. Then the two twins went back to bed.

_Training Day 1_

Rosalie's POV

I was awoken when I heard my dad come into my Subaru's room.

"Rosalie wake up! It's going to be your first day of training!" My dad said as he waited by the door.

"Ok… Let me get dressed…"

After I got dressed I went downstairs and had some breakfast. Breakfast didn't feel the same without Subaru. He would always make me and dad laugh, but now he's gone. Because of me. After I ate my dad led me to a plain field.

"Okay Rosalie. Today is going to be your first day of training. I am going to train you to be the best dragonslayer ever. You are going to learn how to control your magic and how to use it. You are also going to learn some combat skills."

I stood there and nodded. Then dad took out a black book and flipped it to a page.

"Okay let's start" Dad said as he handed me a booklet of what I should know about my magic and how to use it.

I tried to make my hand lit up with my dark fire, but it ended up exploding in my hands. My dad told me to try again until I got it. After a week of training I could lit my hand with the dark fire and I could use the fire dragon breath. I continued to train everyday non-stop, only taking a break to eat and use the washroom. I would wake up really early before anyone else did and I would go to the field and practice.

_7 years later_

Today is finally my 14th birthday! My dad is taking me to the guild to celebrate my birthday and I decided to take a break from my training, since I've been training for 7 years non-stop. I quickly got dressed. Today I wore a black crop top and a black short skirt. I put my hair into a long braid and left it like that. Then we went to the guild. Everyone was happy and they all shouted "Happy Birthday Rosalie!" Then Mirajane walked up to me and gave me a big cake that said Happy 14th Birthday Rosalie! There were 14 candles on the cake and I blew them all out. Then Mira cut the cake and we all ate it. After that we played games and had fun for the rest of the day. When me and my dad had to go home. I was exhausted from playing all the games. Once we got home I didn't change into my pajama's because I was tired and I fell onto my bed, but before I fell asleep I saw my dad go a chest with little gems on it and bend down and pulled a golden key from the carpet. Then he used the key and opened up the chest and inside I saw the black book. He flipped to a page and looked at it. I squinted my eyes to see what the words said but the only words I could read were Dark dragonslayer: _Resurrection Spell. Dad never taught me how to use the resurrection spell!_ O thought as my dad put the book back and the key back under the carpet. _When dad leaves tomorrow I'll find out how to use the resurrection spell. It could be useful. _Then I went to sleep, waiting for tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Fairy Tail

_The Truth_

Rosalie's POV

When my dad had left to go on a mission with the rest of the people in team 7, I stayed home and cleaned. When I finished I remembered what I saw in the book. The resurrection spell. I ran to the carpet next to the chest and looked under the carpet. There laid a golden key. I grabbed it and went to the chest. I put the key into the keyhole and opened the chest. I took out the black book and flipped to the page with a bookmark. On the 7th page, there was the resurrection spell. I read the whole chapter on it and realised why he didn't want me to use it. _My dad was only trying to protect me. He didn't want me to die using this spell. But now I know how to use it. I will keep it a secret. _When I finished cleaning and putting the book, key and chest back. I went outside to the field and started to practice my magic. Then I thought of something _What if I bring my brother back with the resurrection spell. I mean I haven't seen him or mom in a long time. They never checked on me. _I shook my head and ignored the thought. After I finished practicing I went back inside the house. After an hour or so, dad came home.

"Hey Rosalie! Guess what?"

"Hey dad. Umm what?"

"I decided to let you come on a mission with me. We are going to find a group of people and bring them to jail."

"Okay. When?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Dad why did you hide the fact that I can use resurrection magic?"

My dad froze. Then he looked at me with a sad face.

"How did you find out?"

"I looked through the book. Last night I saw where you put the book and key."

"I didn't want to tell you for your own safety. I was scared. If I lost you I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I already lost your mother and brother. I can't lose you too."

Then my dad went to his room and closed the door.

I stood there quietly. After a while I went to my room and went to bed.

_Next morning_

Rosalie's POV

I woke up early and got dressed. Then I went downstairs and ate breakfast. Soon, my dad woke up and told me to get ready to go. After a while we left to go to the mission. We went on the train and both got train sick. When we got off we sat down for a bit and went to find the group of people in the forest. We walked for a very long time until we were suddenly attacked by people wearing a black cloak and black mask. My dad fought them as I froze there in fear. This was my fist mission and I didn't know what to do. Then all of a sudden I heard my dad scream.

"ROSALIE! Move!"

Before I could do anything I saw a knife flying right towards me. My dad jumped over and pushed me out of the way but instead he got hit by the knife instead. The knife pierced his chest. The wound looked deep but my dad kept on fighting. I saw a little bit of blood going down his mouth but he kept fighting no matter what. Then I started to fight, it was my first time but I was angry at them for hurting my dad. I will not forgive them. Suddenly, my dad collapsed to the floor breathing heavily. A man in a black cloak started to laugh

"Then poison on the knife is starting to work, you will be dead in minutes! Ahahahaha!"

When I heard this I ran up to the man and punched him across the face. Soon I had finished beating the other guys as well. I grabbed the man that had thrown the knife and asked

"Where the hell is the antidote to the poison on the knife. If you don't give it to me then I will kill you"

The man and pulled out a small vail with a purple liquid inside then he threw to the ground. I jumped to grab it but it was too late. The tiny vail smashed into millions of pieces right before my eyes. I turned around the man laughing and I punched him with my fire and burned him. Then I ran to my dad but when I got there I saw that he was already dead. He lied there on the floor lifeless. I hugged him crying.


	8. Chapter 8

Fairy Tail

_Her Final Days_

Rosalie's POV

Everyone that I cared for is gone. It's mostly all because of me. If it weren't for me my dad and Luke might still be alive. Everyone is probably going to hate me but… it's the only way I will be able to live repay for my sins. I will use the Resurrection Spell. Then I ran home. I didn't care about the reward. I just wanted my someone in my family to live. When I got home I took the key from under the carpet and opened the chest with it. The book was still in there. I took the book and opened it. I quickly ran to the field where I always trained and I flipped it to the page with the Resurrection Spell on it. I read the page, but something caught my attention. A part of the book said:

This spell may not work for most people. Unfortunately for some they died before they could bring anyone back. For someone to be able to bring someone back from the dead, they'd have to have a great amount of magic and able to withstand a great pain. No one has ever brought back more than two people.

I bit my lips and thought if I really should do this spell. If the spell backfire on me then I wouldn't have brought anyone back and o could probably only bring one person back. Who would I bring back? Subaru? Dad? Mom? What am I thinking!? Of course I'm going to do it. Even if it backfires I at least tried to bring them back. At least one person in my family can live. I thought. I knew I was going to die but I didn't care. I made this decision and I'm going to do it. I had already taken many lives. I put the book down and started to chant the spell. Soon, there was a dark magic surrounding me. The magic swirled around me and then a black light appeared. Then light shown from me to the sky. Suddenly, I felt like something sucking out my life. There was pain all-over my body. I started to feel dizzy but I wasn't finished the spell. Then I said the last word to the spell and collapsed to the ground. The light shown bigger and then disappeared. Before my eyes closed I saw my dad, mom, and my brother running towards me crying. They were all asking me why I did this. But before I could answer I saw a white glowing in front of me and my eyes started to close. Forgive me mom, dad, Subaru. This was the very last thought before I left this world.


	9. Epilogue

_This is a short chapter that I wrote really quickly, sorry if there is any spelling/grammar mistakes and Hope you like it!_

_Epilogue_

Rosalie laid there on the green grass. Subaru, Lucy, and Natsu ran to her crying and hugging her lifeless body.

"Why did you have to sacrifice yourself for us?" They asked.

They sat there for a long time until they picked up Rosalie's body and took it home. Then they put her on the bed and went to the guild.

Everyone was surprised to see Lucy and Subaru alive. They all ran up to them and asked how they were still alive until the master told them that he needed to talk to them privately.

"She used the Resurrection Spell didn't she?"

"I'm so sorry. For her to do such a thing, it must have been hard and painful"

"Yeah, she brought back all three of us" Natsu said sadly.

"But… But how? No one was able to bring back more than two?"

"She managed to do it. My little girl"

_Rosalie's funeral_

Lucy, Natsu and Subaru all decided that she should be buried at the field. The field that she would always train and play on. Everyone was at her funeral, her friends cried for her and so did everyone else. They had lost another member of Fairy Tail, but they got three back. They all mourned for her death, her lonely painful death. Everyone went up to Natsu, Lucy, and Subaru and said that they were so sorry for their loss. When the funeral was over everyone left but Natsu, Lucy and Subaru. They stayed there for a while looking at her grave.

_The Future_

Lucy, Natsu and Subaru had a happy life in there years. Subaru grew up and fell in love with Yuki, soon after they got married and got a little girl named Mayumi, a girl that could use celestial and snow magic. As for Natsu and Lucy they stilled lived at the same place for the rest of their lives.


End file.
